Communication network planning involves accurate mathematical modeling of demand uncertainties. However an accurate fixed model cannot be postulated by network planning. Also the model would need to change with changing demographics and communication technologies (Wireless/Wire-line) over time. Statistical multiplexing techniques provide a useful solution to address some of the complexities in communication network planning, and are well-known with packet technologies. However, time division multiplexing technologies such as with OTN, Synchronous Optical Network (SONET), Synchronous Digital Hierarchy (SDH), and Wavelength Division Multiplexing (WDM) (Layer 0 and 1) cannot adapt to demand uncertainties and provide no opportunities for over-subscription as allowed in packet technologies with statistical multiplexing. At Layers 0 and 1, all flows are statically allocated with fixed sizes irrespective of the amount of actual capacity thereon. In order to provide packet services over OTN (POTS) or packet services over DWDM, Layers 0 and 1 need to respond to the network dynamics; thus, it would be advantageous to support statistical multiplexing with OTN at Layer 1 and WDM at Layer 0